


#68 - House

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [68]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: house, Yaone.  No beta.





	#68 - House

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: house, Yaone. No beta.

Houtou Castle was huge and made Yaone think of her parents' modest house far too often. After a few days, she humbly asked Prince Kougaiji for smaller quarters. 

She scoured the castle for more modest furnishings. Lady Lirin loved this new game and shamelessly poked through the servants' quarters for unwanted things.

A maid, bringing up fresh bedding one day, was surprised by the changes in the suite. "Why, Miss, it reminds me of my parents' house, back in North Village," she said.

Yaone smiled. "Thank you," she said. "You could not have said anything that would make me happier."


End file.
